20 questions
by 4thwallvigilante
Summary: There are some mysteries of the Titans tower. What better way to uncover some answers than by playing 20 questions? Robin is ready to quit, Starfire knows that something is Definitely wrong with Beast Boy, Raven is done with everyone and Cyborg is going to stab someone
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm baaack! ;D**

Once more, it was a peaceful day at the Titans tower. Beast boy on the other hand wasn't that peaceful. He was being beast boy level peaceful. As we all know, Beast Boy, without any mental stimuli will start wondering things. Things like the mysteries of the tower. Things like where Silkie slept, things like where Robin gets his gadgets refilled, things like why the they have a backup generator that can completely power a skyscraper, things like why social services hasn't called them out on being underage and fighting crime.

All of these questions were a bad idea to get an answer to. For everyone knows the more you try and find out about Silkie the more trouble you're asking for.

Beast Boy knew this fact, yet a vague curiosity pulled at him.

And what better way to quench his thirst for answers with a game of 20 questions?

Upon discovering a new purpose in life, the young changeling sets off to find the leader of the Titans.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

"No." The answer that the leader of the Titans gave was to be expected.

Beast Boy sighed, they had been going at this for about 20 minutes now, and he was ready to play his final card.

"It will be good team bonding….." Beast boy said, stretching out the o in bonding.

Robin seemed to consider it for a moment, finally giving in.

"Fine. But this better not end up like your game night, which as I recall, was supposed to be team bonding."

"Great! The game will start after dinner!" Beast boy, finally was satisfied, about to gain some answers to his problem.

Now only 3 hours, 36 minutes, and 45 seconds counting until dinner.

 **A/N: Send me questions you want in the story. Just please do, I don't need writing criticism (although that would be helpful) I need questions because I have only gotten 7 thought of in my head.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK So I admit I haven't updated this in a while. And by awhile I mean forever. You guys are such amazing sweethearts! I had never thought that anyone would review this story, or even give me any ideas on it! Thank you so much! So I crunched the numbers and if each Titan gets asked 20 questions and there are 5 titans … then there are 100 questions to be asked. Yikes. So I am going to make this around 10 chapters long and each chapter 1k+ and everything I can fit in will be fitted in.**

 **Again, I do not own DC or Teen Titans. If I owned it then the new 52 wouldn't have happened and the teen titans wouldn't have been cancelled. The only thing new 52 got right was batwoman and Damian Wayne. And then they messed up Batwoman. Anywho! If I use your question then I will put at the bottom of the chapter. Once more thank you!**

 **LINELINELINELINE**

The occasional Jump City resident would wonder what the teenaged guardians of the city did in their spare time. But if one of the bright eyed children could even find out what happened in the '09 Albuquerque truth or dare incident, well, superheroes would not be held in the same regard again.

Garfield was strangely reminded of that event has he made a list of questions he would ask his teammates. The list ranged from regular to diabolical and the last category, the most likely, forbidden questions … The Blackmail worthy ones.

Oh yes. Beast Boy would go there. The Snickers incidence of '12 may have been the top of the DO NOT for the new Teen Titans, but alas, the blackmail folder hungered for new blood. After all, not even Raven could resist saying no to Starfire.

The green changeling cackled. No one could be safe.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Dinner was a quiet affair. Everyone was informed of what they had inadvertently signed themselves up for and they silently picked at their meal. Beast Boy could hardly hold his excitement. This was after all ratings gold. Maybe they could set up a camera and livestream it. Move over outsiders, in the superhero hierarchy the teen titans are moving up!

"Beast boy, we cant live stream a game of truth or dare." Raven said that, Shoot did he say that out loud? Or was it Raven doing her freaky telepathy thing?

"Um, Beast Boy? You did say your thoughts out loud. It was not Raven doing the 'Telepathy'" Starfire looked kind of concerned for his mental health. Jokes on them. After all, they all would be in not quite perfect mental health after this game.

It was going to be a long night. One by one the Titans caved. After all you couldn't eat a piece of pizza forever. It was only a matter of time.

Gathering in a circle they sat on the floor. Beast Boy cleared his throat. After no one noticed him, he cleared his throat again. After the third time, Cyborg asked him if he was okay. Beast boy took that as an invitation to start explaining the game.

Clearing his throat one more time, in a somber tone he started.

"We are all gathered here today for an important purpose." Robin raised an eyebrow from under the mask. "The game we shall be playing today is …" Pausing for effect he continued. "20 questions."

The way he said it sent shivers down everyone's spine. Starfire remembered a truly unpleasant Teen Titans reunion of a few years ago. Every team was there. Titans East, South, North, The honorary Titans. Everyone. Some spiked eggnog, a misplaced communicator, a near close encounter with Young Justice and one set of swapped incriminating photos later, the Justice league burst in, Robin got grounded by Batman and Red X became an honorary titan amongst the chaos.

It was the last time Speedy was allowed to manage the refreshments.

Beast boy pulled out a bottle from somewhere, and said, "Neck of the bottle, you ask the question, person on the opposite side answers. Anything that will compromise identities is not allowed according to the grump face over there. He sent a pointed glare towards Robin, who remained as stoic as ever.

"As I was the one who came up with the idea of playing this game I will go first." Grinning wickedly Beast Boy sat down and spinned the bottle.

It seemed to go on forever.

Cyborg started actually timing how long it was going. The suspense was suffocating. Slowly the bottle passed Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and it slowly stopped at … Robin.

33.2 seconds.

Beast Boy grinned once more. No sweet cutesy warm-up questions. Nope! He was going straight to the juicy gossip.

Robin held his breath. When Beast Boy wanted to ruin someone's life he could do it with extreme accuracy. And by that he meant some deep, personal, question.

No one dared make a move, until at last Beast Boy asked one simple question which would seal his and Robin's fate.

"Why did you leave Batman."

Oh no he didnt.

That question was something no one talked about. Rumors went around, but no clear answer was found. It was something every Titan wanted to know and they all listened in as Robin opened his mouth to answer.

 **A/N: Thanks to that one guest who asked that! This chapter is about a thousand words, (957) and I tried. Ok, I really did, but the minor cliffhanger was too good of an opportunity to pass. Review my friends! I will update soon if I get, say, around 3 reviews. Thanks and see you next time! Stay safe! -4thwallvigilante 3**


End file.
